Never Alone
by Laugh-I-Nearly-Died
Summary: Naomi Misora says all detectives have secrets. Her biggest was something that a convicted killer gave to her, a boy named Kaito,and a girl named Monna. This is the story of the son an daughter of Naomi Misora and Beyond Birthday
1. Prologue

I do not own Death Note. Raye is not in Japan for the kira case right now. He's there for...um...maybe he's visiting his future in laws haha! xD

* * *

**_Preface:_**

Naomi Misora looked over the files from the Los Angelas BB murder case. It had been 2 months since she had even thought about the case. She remembered how Ryuzaki, or "B", had helped her solve everything. Including personal issues, which wasn't recorded in the files. She had been having problems with Raye shortly before the LABBMC. He was always pushing her career away, and sometimes she suspected another girl. However, she knew that Raye was a loyal boyfriend, and soon to be husband. Instead, it was her that had been unloyal. She had regretted what she had done, every second after, but she couldn't change the past.

She had slept with him.

It seemed like her only way out at the time, as if she had no other choice. And now she feared that she might be pregnant. It was a scary thought, having the child of a killer. What would they turn out like? A freak, an oddball child with his black hair and black eyes, that sometimes seemed red, as crazy as that sounds.

What she needed to focus on was the fact that she would have to tell Raye. She bit her lip.

**'What am I going to do?' **she thought.

She picks up her phone and dialed Raye's number. He answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hey Naomi. What's up?" he answers.

"Umm...I just called to...well I called..."

He waited a few moments for her to respond. When he got nothing, he grew anxious for his fiancee.

"Naomi? Are you there, sweetheart?"

"I just called to tell you...Raye we need to talk."

"Okay, sweetheart. As soon as I get back from Japan-"

"I know...I'll see you soon, I love you."

"Yeah, I I love you too..."

She snapped the phone shut before he could ask what was wrong. She knew he would, and he would find out as soon as he was back in the states with her.

She sighed, and grabbed her car keys. She was going to the pregnancy center to find out...well, you can imagine. She was still so scared.

In the halls of Wammy's House, a dark presence lurks in the background.


	2. Something Different

I do not own Death Note, rada rada, neh neh on on! It goes from Monna's (see summary) point of view most of the time. If it is not from Monna's I will anounce it.

* * *

**_10 years later, Wammy's House_**:

"Monna!"

"What is it, Kaito?" I asked, sighing and putting down my book. My brother, Kaito, had come to distract me.

"The list is up."

"I don't care."

"You just don't want to look because of our bet!"

"Wow, when did _you _get smart, Kaito?"

"Hey, I got into Wammy's, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you've 24th for the past two years."

"And you've been 9th for that time, too. Which is why we have to go see that I'm finally in the top ten, so that you can give me my money!"

"Kaito, I'm reading."

"And...?"

I sigh again. "Fine, I'm coming."

My brother pulled me to my feet, and proceeded to drag me into the main hall at Wammy's. Quillish Wammy (junior/the 2nd/whatever), to the few people that knew his name, was standing by the list, and looking at the list. He muttered something to himself, before stepping back to let our fellow orphans see.

"Oh wow, two different people in the top ten!"

"Really? Who!"

"Oh my, I dropped three places."

The dialogue surrounding me is fairly uninteresting, so I don't continue to listen in. Instead, I push through the crowd to see if I owe Kaito money. I scan the list, noting that I've moved up to 8th, until I find Kaito's name. Eleventh. I turn to him.

"You're eleventh." I say nonchalantly. "I'm going back to my reading."

I walk back up the stairs to the third floor, and enter my room.

Standing in the room, something strikes me as off. It looks the same as I left it, but there's something different going on. I have no idea what it is, though.

I get down onto the ground, and lay on my back. Staring around the room, I recall a story my mother told me when we were 3, just a year- no not even a year, seven months before she went missing. She had said that once when she was on a case, her 'partner' of sorts asked her to lie on the floor, and play the victim. It had helped her notice that something... but I can't remember what. It's the missing link out of the few memories of my mother. I feel a pang in my heart. How could've I forgotten. Maybe Kaito...knows...

I finally notice what is different about my room.

The smell...

It smells like...

**Strawberry jam.**

**

* * *

**

A dark presence lurks at Wammy's.


	3. Insanely Different

I do not own Death Note. Woooot. I have finally started writing for Never Alone again! Now that I am finished with A LoveHate Relationship, I will have a lot more time for this.

* * *

**Strawberry jam.**

A scent so sweet and bitter has filled the air of my room. I have a particular hate for the stuff. It repulses me. _Ick!_ I can practically taste it on my lips, and it makes me gag. Why is this strange smell in my room.

And that's when I think of it. Kaito! My twin, he **loves** strawberry jam, so he must pulling some kind of prank. I don't know why, but the thought of Kaito being behind this comforts me more than it angers me. I take a deep breath.

"KAITO!" I yell. Moments later he appears in my doorway, sighing.

"Yes, Monna?" he says, an iritated look adorning his face.

"Did you... happen to be in my room at all... recently?" I ask.

"Of course not, I've been studying across the hall from you for a while. You know that." he says, gesturing to his open door. "And when I wasn't, I was with you."

"Oh.."

It's funny how panic can leave the body, and return right back in a matter of seconds. I look around the room, confused and scared.

"Why, what is it Monna?" Kaito asks, looking somewhat concerned. Out of the both of us, he is the best at concealing emotions.

"No, nothing is wrong." I say, whiping my face blank.

He shrugs, and returns to his room. I am a bit surprised that he didn't notice the smell. Strange... I mean, if I could smell my favorite food in someone else's room, especially someone who hates that food, I would be confused. I shudder, and pull out a book, leaving the thoughts of my mother to drift. Thinking about her makes me sad, and I have no room to be sad, knowing that I am about to take on my first case.

I bite my lip, and start reading from where I left off. The book is about escaped convicts, and how to identify them.

Without knowing it, I drift to sleep, the book falling on top of my face.

In my dream, I am in a tropical paradise. It's a rather busy city, with a lot of tourist trooping around. It smells mostly like oranges, and so I take a deep breath in. But that faint, tangy smell has been replaced by something sinister. The smell of Strawberry Jam.

"Kyahahahahahaha!" A voice fills the silent void I have been hiding in. The scene around me is starting to crack, and break, as if I were looking at it through a glass, or more likely, a mirror.

I am in total darkness, and feeling paranoid, when I see the flicker of a small flame.

I jolt up. My nightmare is over, and I am confused. 'What is with the damn **strawberry jam**?' I think, as I climb out of bed. I pull on a new set of clothes, and get ready for my day. I really hate nightmares...

* * *

_To dream that you are in paradise signifies a desire to attain nirvana. Your dream further signifies the need to retreat from pressing matters in your waking life. _

* * *

_Darkness is symbolic of incomprehension, the unconscious, malice, death, and concerns about the unknown._

* * *

After about a million lectures, it seems, we are given our break to eat. Kaito and I sit together, just like always, beneath a tree. He has a penut butter and jam sandwhich, and I have a ham sandwhich. I twitch as I realize he's eating strawberry jam.

"Why do you like that stuff?" I ask.

He just shrugs, and continues eating.

"It's gross."

"How so?" he asks, with a full mouth.

"It just is... It reminds me of blood."

"Cool."

I stare at him, and start wondering how we could possibly be related. I am extremely squeamish, meaning that blood, guts, and gore could make me faint. I hope that in my future as a detective that I don't have to take on the rather 'messy' crime scenes.

I don't let my feelings betray me, and give him a blank stare.

"You're getting there..." he says, as if reading my mind.


	4. Someone Distant

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note, Don't own anything, DO own Kaito and Monna (might be selling them on ebay or something XD), combustible incense, if you don't already know, is basically incense in stick, cone, and/or coil form. Also, I got all of the incense making info below from a website. If you want to know the website, PM me. I'm thinking about actually making incense, haha. I don't own what I coppied from the website. rawr, umm... chapter three below. GET TO READING!

* * *

"You're getting there." I mock, as I head to my next lecture. "You're getting there, you're getting there! Blood is sooooo cooooolll~!"

Kaito gets on my nerves a lot, if that isn't obvious enough. I'm tired of his freakish ways, tired of the pranks he plays. By now, I am pretty sure the whole 'scent thing' is Kaito. The kind of relationship we have is a feud, one always trying to outsmart the other. I want to win.

However, first I must fix the problem with the smell, no _odor_, in my room. Currently, I am sitting in my room (on the floor, I might add, because Kaito broke my desk chair), reading a "How to-" book about making combustible incense. It seems easy enough to do, and in the very front of the book, it says "Incense making is a meditative and enjoyable way to exercise our creativity." I'm pretty sure that I also saw the words simple and inexpensive. Seems good enough for me!

I pull my notebook off of my desk, which I am currently leaning against, and pull out the pen tucked above my ear. I begin listing all of the supplies I will need.

**incense burner** - filled with ash or sand

**natural incense ingredients** - resins, woods and herbs

**bamboo charcoal or makko powder **- makko is needed if making cones or sticks or for burning loose incense on top of makko

**tweezers - **to hold charcoal while lighting it

**mica**- if using this style of incense burning (mica on top of charcoal)

**mortar & pestle / coffee grinder** - to pulverize our ingredients into powders or you can omit this by starting with powdered substances - (however the freshest ingredients are obtained if you pulverize them yourself).

**distilled water or fragrant hydrosols** - needed if making cones or sticks

**2 mixing bowls or food grade plastic bags - **to hold our pulverized ingredients until final mixing

**gram scale, measuring cup or spoons - **to measure the ingredients in our recipes

**drying cloth or wax paper - **for drying some recipes

**stirring spoon**

**lighter or candle**

**notebook - **to record your recipes

**food processor** - optional

I put a star next to the makko powder, and continue writing. I select a few herbs, and then start thinking about how I'm going to burn my incense. The book suggests mica, so I add a start nest to that too.

I then start thinking about how I'm going to get all of these supplies. Whammy's House isn't exactly a storeroom for unusual things, you have to come across things like that yourself. Whammy's is also very strict about public adventures, meaning leaving the grounds. You have to search through the big rule book for ways around the strict "No leaving grounds" rule. That part of the book is nicknamed the "unless, except" section by students. I pull my copy of the book, which is a good two inches thick, and engraved, and flip to the "unless, except" section.

There's nothing written that'll let me out. Absolutely nothing. Great, now how the hell else am I gonna get this shit? Ebay is out of the question, seeing as I just blew the rest of the money on my account. I can't leave to go to the store...

That's it. I have nothing left to do, but go to the basement.

The basement being the scariest place I have ever heard of.

Apparently, long ago, two girls at Whammy's House were way into witchcraft. They had a bunch of their supplies hidden in the basement, they even cursed a girl, and that lead to her death.

Which makes me think that there will prbably be incense making utencils down in that basement.

I stand up, grab my messenger bag hanging on my broken chair, and make my way to the entrance of the basement. It's a good 40 minute walk, including 10 staircases and about 15 long corridors. Finally, I get there, and push open the door.

The basement is dark, with cement walls, and a draft. Wind blows from the one, broken window that was left at the ver top of the giant room, causing one of the broken corridor doors to creak. I walk down the staircase, and begin my search for the rumored room.

I pass by broken items, trash hidden down here by a lazy student. A few rats scurry pass as I push open one of the doors. Nothing inside but a lump, that looks strangely like a dead body. It does not surprise me at all. Whammy's didn't just raise detectives, it also raised, accidentally and still raises, complete psychopaths. I close the door, and start walking again, saying a prayer for the dead person.

I push open more doors revealing more trash and unspeakable things. One room holds a satanistic worship statue. The room that I'm looking for comes last. It's completely dark, and the lights are broken. The only reason I know it's the room is because it smells differently.

Incense.

Strawberry jam incense.

A flicker of a flame appears, and drops. It falls onto the tip of a candle, and the room start glowing. Incense is burning everywhere, and I am so confused. I panic and run for the door, but before I get to it, it slams shut and I here the outside lock click. Dammit!

"Monna!"

The voice is thin and whispery, and sounds cold and dead.

I look around for the person who has shouted my name, but I cannot find them.

"Show yourself!" I scream.

"Very well then." the voice replies.

Something emerges from the darkest corner of the room, and stands before the flame. I can barely make it out as a human figure. Shaggy black hair, and tall but hunched over. HIs eyes gleam red, and he is smirking.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask.

I have a fairly good memory, and I'm pretty sure that I've never seen this guy around. Never. That's not what scares me the most though. That would be the fact that he is so strangely familiar. Like I've been held in his arms before. I shiver, and take a step back, and trip.

I scream as I fall, and fall, and continue falling, something that I **know** is impossible. As I am falling and falling, and screaming and screaming, I hear his voice say one last thing.

_"I'm someone distant, but always here."_


End file.
